


Lewd Metronome

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Superpower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major events from across the entire Symphogear series, with one twist. Everyone who has a Relic's power is also a futanari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Two Wings

Tsubasa had noticed it during music rehearsal. Her panties had grown tighter, and there was a burning feeling around her loins. She wondered if Kanade had been going through it, if this was something that was supposed to happen to Relic users, but Kanade kept the same cheerful expression throughout. Even if Kanade was her partner in Zwei Wing, it would be embarrassing to ask her about this sudden feeling. Once her recording was done, Tsubasa retired to her room and stripped down to her underwear.

Her blue panties were being pushed outward, stretching the fabric. A small, sticky transparent puddle of liquid had formed at the top. Tsubasa slowly removed her panties, exposing the new addition to her body to the crisp, cold air of the room. She could see it beyond her breasts. A thick, bright red cock, precum leaking out of the head, had grown on her body, between her pussy and her pubic hair. She slid her hands across the shaft, and trembled for a moment. She had never experienced this kind of pleasure before.

Tsubasa’s pink nipples were visible through her underwear. She massaged her breast with her free hand. When her digits crossed over her nipples, she felt the same trembling sensation in her pussy and her dick simultaneously. Tsubasa pushed her bra to the side. The fabric gently scraped across her nipples. Another small spurt of precum leaked out of the top of her dick. Tsubasa thrust her hands up and down the shaft, finding a rhythm to her pleasure. Her pussy lips became lubricated, and her her cock began to throb in her hands. Her head was feeling light, and spinning.

The Valkyrie leaned back on the bed and pulled her hand down her foreskin once more. Her shaft fired a wad of off-white, syrupy cum onto the mirror. Tsubasa looked at her own reflection, stained with her own cum. Her dick had yet to calm down. A feeling of embarrassment swept over her body, but it had also felt good. She had never seen a man’s penis before, but her first experience with her own had been a moment that gave her reason to fight. As far as she knew, no other girl was like this.

There was a knock at the door. Kanade walked in, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Her outfit was stained with sweat from an intense session of dance practice. Her eyes traced down Tsubasa’s body, noticing her underwear, then her hand grasping her member, and then the dripping semen on the mirror. Tsubasa’s pussy dribbled love juices onto her bed sheets. Kanade laughed pleasantly.

“So you’ve discovered it,” said Kanade, “So, how did it feel? I had to rub mine off a few times before it finally calmed down.”

“Yours? I’ve never seen any...” Tsubasa said nervously.

Kanade stretched out the edge of her shorts and let them drop to the floor. A pair of white underwear fell shortly afterward. Kanade exposed her juicy pussy to Tsubasa. Like her partner, she had a hard cock on her body. The girth was a little thicker than Tsubasa’s, and the veins were visibly throbbing. Tsubasa knew that must have been why Kanade was wearing loose clothes when she came in here.

“Once the Relic links with your body, it can have some weird side effects. There’s a lot of pent up energy that simply doesn’t get used. We’re not always in battle, so it lets us get it out in a more...” Kanade poked her glans against Tsubasa’s cheek. The warm touch of Kanade’s cock could be felt even after she took it off. “...exciting way. All this dancing has left me feeling a little frisky. We can do it right here. Look at you, you’re already hard again.”

Tsubasa pulled Kanade back onto the bed. Kanade’s labia brushed past her shaft. The slimy love juices running down her cock, and mingling with her own love honey, left Tsubasa’s entire body feeling aflame. She moaned in a melodic way. Kanade joined in, grunting in synchronization. They understood each other well enough. The hormones coming from each other’s bodies, and the signals from their Relics, overlapped upon the bed. They through their shirts and bras aside, letting their breasts bounce freely.

Kanade, sweat dripping down her legs and her cleavage, straddled Tsubasa. She lowered her soft lips onto Tsubasa’s cock, slurping up the remaining cum from earlier. She licked around the edge of her partner’s urethra, letting the flavor of Tsubasa’s fresh semen simmer on her tongue, before swallowing it in a single gulp. Her own cock throbbed in Tsubasa’s mouth. From where she lay on the bed, Tsubasa could see Kanade’s dangling cock and wet pussy hanging above her head.

“It’s even bigger up close,” Tsubasa said. “Is it really okay if I lick it?”

“You’ve handled a mic before, you can handle this,” said Kanade, momentarily lifting her mouth off working Tsubasa’s rod. “I want to hear your gentle moans. This will be my first time having my dick sucked by someone, and... I wanted it to be you. There’s no one else I’d trust more.”

Tsubasa flicked her tongue onto the tip of Kanade’s cock head. It tasted of sweat, and mildly salty, but it was Kanade’s scent. She had yearned to get closer with that scent. Tsubasa opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking as much of Kanade’s shaft inside her as she could. She licked her partner’s hard shaft with slow, circling motions of her tongue, tracing the folds of the foreskin to taste every inch of the fiery-haired girl’s member.

“Do my pussy, too,” said Kanade, her voice muffled through Tsubasa’s dick. Kanade stuck two of her fingers inside Tsubasa’s pussy, spreading open the nectar-covered petals. She poked her fingers around inside, massaging her pink walls. She pushed her fingers in farther. “You still have your hymen. Idols are supposed to be pure, but if you don’t get any experience, you won’t be good for later in life.”

Tsubasa was having a hard time focusing. Kanade was sending sensations across her body from all directions. Kanade’s breasts drooped down onto her stomach, her taut nipples dipping in and out of Tsubasa’s belly button. Tsubasa pressed the tip of her fingers against Kanade’s clitoris. She pinched the small nub between her fingers, and gently shook it. Lines of love juice secreted down Kanade’s legs. Tsubasa slid one finger into Kanade’s pussy, and pressed the length of her fingers against Kanade’s ribbed walls.

“It’s so warm inside you...” Tsubasa said, “It’s like your pussy is sucking in my finger.”

“Ah... that feels good...” Kanade said, “You’re not bad at this. A little amateurish, but I’ll have you trained in sex before long. We’re in this together.”

Tsubasa and Kanade sucked each other’s stiff cocks in tandem, thrusting their lips up and down the shaft, reaching the root. Kanade’s dick, which had not yet climax today, throbbed hard inside Tsubasa’s mouth. Tsubasa’s eyes widened as the tip dribbled out white, sticky precum onto her tongue, the taste clinging to the palette of her mouth. She was overwhelmed by the scents and tastes, unable to do anything as Kanade continued caressing her cock with her tongue.

Tsubasa came for a second time inside Kanade’s mouth, and Kanade’s cock head spurted a white, gooey load inside Tsubasa’s mouth. It dripped off the edges of her lips. She quickly made sure to swallow the salty-tasting viscous fluid. It was somewhat unpleasant, but the taste was distinctly Kanade. It was thick, and she could feel it sliding down her throat and into her stomach. Kanade’s pussy had also climaxed, dripping its transparent fluid onto Tsubasa’s face.

In front of her, Kanade was eagerly sucking all the cum she could out of her cock, slathering her glans with a mixture of the semen and her saliva. Kanade swallowed Tsubasa’s load with a satisfied expression on her face. She fell beside Tsubasa on the bed, spreading her arms and legs and looking up at the ceiling.

“That felt pretty good,” said Kanade. She looked beside her to Tsubasa. The trainee Valkyrie’s face and breasts were covered with dollops of her semen. Tsubasa was still in awe of the whole thing, unable to respond from the ecstasy and embarrassment mingling inside her brain. “You have a nice cock, but your pussy looks pretty, too. Do you want to do the real thing? It’s the best way to get our bodies synced.”

Tsubasa spoke quietly. “Will it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t hurt,” said Kanade. “You’ll get a little dirty, but that’s what makes it fun.” Kanade’s member erected itself quickly. Cum was still dripping from the head. “We’re both lubed up, so we’re ready. I’ll help you get it inside.”

Tsubasa righted herself. She showed her back to Kanade. Tsubasa looked aside to the mirror. Kanade was eyeing her butt, and enjoying it. Kanade laughed, and traced her finger down her shaft. Tsubasa spread her pussy with her fingers, and gently lowered herself onto Kanade’s waiting cock. The head spread her lips apart and, with a single thrust, pierced through her hymen and began rubbing against her walls.

It was thick, and hot, and very hard. Tsubasa felt Kanade’s breasts rubbing against her back, and her pussy tightened up. She wasn’t used to this feeling of fullness. Her hips wanted to move up and down on their own. She bounced herself on Kanade’s lap, smacking her plush ass against Kanade’s thighs. Kanade and Tsubasa moaned, their voices rising to a higher pitch as Kanade thrust herself further inside Tsubasa’s pussy, inching closer to the mouth of her womb.

“I could get used to this,” said Kanade. “If you’re still up for it, do you want to do me after?”

“Yes,” whispered Tsubasa.

“I didn’t hear you,” said Kanade.

“YES!” Tsubasa shouted. “My cock wants your pussy, Kanade! You’re so beautiful and horny and good at singing... I want to have all of you.”

“How cute,” said Kanade, running her finger along Tsubasa’s rigid shaft, “You got hard. We can keep doing this all you want.”

“Please.. cum inside me...” said Tsubasa. “I want more of your warm cum. You’re the greatest, Kanade.”

Tsubasa’s breasts shook up and down, and her penis waved itself in the air. The rush of cold air past her cock head was difficult to endure. Her glans was swelling up with cum. She wasn’t sure where to aim it, but she wanted to let it fly. Kanade’s hard cock, thrusting up and down her pussy walls, rubbed her, every thrust sending a spark of pleasure to her head. She loved this feeling.

Tsubasa turned around and kissed Kanade passionately. Their tongues overlapped as their bodies intertwined, and with a final spurt, Kanade came inside Tsubasa’s pussy, Her creamy cum dripped out of Tsubasa’s lips, coating her shaft with a transparent layer of white. Tsubasa came at the same time, squirting a jet of cum into the air, that landed on the carpet in front of her. Kanade’s dick became half-hard. She refused to pull out of Tsubasa until the two of them were completely exhausted.

Many pleasant days followed. Tsubasa and Kanade switched who was on top and bottom, exploring every inch of their bodies. The secret to Zwei Wing’s chemistry was unknown from the world at large. Even when she was performing on stage, Tsubasa never forgot the feel of Kanade’s body. Every groove had been etched into her memory.

Kanade sacrificed herself in a battle against the Noise, but her legacy lived. Hibiki Tachibana became Kanade’s successor, inheriting a fragment of her armor. Tsubasa didn’t trust Hibiki, but she knew that eventually the Relic would show its effects on Hibiki’s body, and she would develop a cock of her own. Rather than waiting for a moment to walk in on Hibiki, the junior Valkyrie walked in on her.


	2. Let the Harmony of Your Heart Echo

Tsubasa was training in the gym, knocking the stuffing out of a punching bag. She thought she was the only person in there, until Hibiki tapped her on the back. Tsubasa turned around. Hibiki had a visible hard-on beneath her shorts. While Tsubasa tried to play cool, her furious blush couldn’t hide her interest in Hibiki’s groin.

“Tsubasa, is this normal?” asked Hibiki. She was nervous about approaching her idol so casually.

“I saw you practicing the other day. We have to keep our strength in check. The Noise could attack at any second,” Tsubasa kept punching the bag, trying to distract herself from Hibiki’s sweaty erection.

“That’s true, but I was referring to this,” said Hibiki, spreading her legs. “I only noticed it after I woke up in class. Yumi said, ‘What, a girl with a man’s thing? Obviously, this is something that could only happen in an anime!’. Miku doesn’t know, so I wanted to check in with you first. We’re both Symphogear...”

Tsubasa took a deep breath. “Yes. Kanade told me... long ago... that it was something to do with the Relics. We’re both girls here, so if you show me yours, I’ll let you see mine. It’s what the Commander would say is best.”

The two girls dropped their gym shorts at the same time, followed by their panties. Tsubasa was fully erect, and Hibiki was already half-hard. Tsubasa bent down and looked at the thick, pulsating organ growing above Hibiki’s pussy. It looked big for her slender frame. The way the veins trailed through the shaft, the thick, yet squeezable feeling when she held it in her hands, all of it was bringing back memories. The smell was a little different, but there was no doubt in Tsubasa’s mind. Hibiki had inherited more than armor at that concert.

“It looks exactly like Kanade’s,” Tsubasa said with awe. “Her cock’s been reborn on your body. I’ve gone without it for so long... Hibiki, can I ease you into it? I know how to please Kanade’s body... your body might not be the same, but your cock reminds me of her so much.”

“O-okay, I guess,” said Hibiki. “This isn’t going to hurt, isn’t it?”

“You’ll feel wonderful,” said Tsubasa.

Tsubasa pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her plump breasts. Sweat was pouring down between her cleavage, and her nipples had grown erect. She unhooked her bra, and bent down to the floor. Tsubasa wrapped Hibiki’s half-erect cock between her breasts, squeezing the pliable flesh around the hard shaft. Tsubasa extended her tongue out, and flicked it against the tip of Hibiki’s urethra.

“Tsubasa, it’s warm between your breasts,” said Hibiki. “Your tongue is really wet, too.”

“Hibiki, I love your cock,” said Tsubasa, sliding her mouth and up and down Hibiki’s cock, gently winding her tongue around the warm, red glans. “It tastes familiar. Have you masturbated with it, yet?”

“No, this is...” Hibiki moaned, a cold electric shock running up her body, starting from her cock head, “...my first time. I’ve masturbated with my pussy before, though.”

“Don’t let that part of your body go to waste,” said Tsubasa.

Hibiki lowered her hands towards her clitoris. She played with the tiny bud with two of her fingers, and slid the two from her other hand deep into her pussy. This was the first time she could remember feeling this wet. Tsubasa’s breasts wrapped around her shaft, gently massaging her cock with a wide, warming feeling, and her tongue licked the underside of Hibiki’s glans. Her pussy squirted a small spray of love juice, and precum dribbled out of the tip of her dick.

“This is really intense,” Hibiki moaned quietly. “How did you get so good at this?”

“Kanade taught me everything,” Tsubasa said. “Do you feel like you want to cum?”

“What if I get you dirty?” asked Hibiki.

“I want to swallow your cum. That warm semen bubbling in my stomach again would make me really happy,” said Tsubasa. “You don’t have to hold back.”

Hibiki thrust her fingers further and further into her pussy. Her waist was on fire. She wasn’t sure which sensation was coming from her pussy, and which was coming from her dick. Her stiff nipples were rubbing against the fabric of her gym shirt, twitching beneath her clothes and turning her on even further. Her head was turning white, and her face bright red. She clenched her muscles around her waist, trying to hold back. The warmth of Tsubasa’s mouth and breasts overrode her control.

Hibiki’s eyes momentarily turned red, and her face became cloaked in shadow. Her thick cock throbbed once more, and released a burst of white-hot cum directly into Tsubasa’s mouth. It stained her tongue and her teeth. Hibiki pulled out, and her dick continued shooting, covering Tsubasa’s face and breasts with her hot semen. Her face returned to normal, though her eyes were spinning. Hibiki fell forward onto the mat. She looked up at Tsubasa, eagerly scooping the syrup off her body and into her mouth.

“How did I do?” Hibiki asked wearily.

“It tastes delicious,” said Tsubasa. “The flavor is like Kanade’s, but the spices are uniquely yours. It’s a little bit sweeter, and rougher on the stomach, but I can get addicted to this. I’ll do something nice for you... for a change,” Tsubasa had turned shy. This wasn’t the image she had been projecting to Hibiki at school, and if word got out of what they had done, it would be destroyed entirely. “Would you like to taste the cum... of your favorite idol?”

Hibiki, still slumped over with her ass in the air, responded. “You just made me feel good, and I want to make you feel the same. I’m not so sure about the taste, but my pussy’s always been really wet whenever I’m around you, so maybe you could put it in there? I want us to become one, on and off the battlefield.”

“Ta-take a fan’s virginity? That would cause a scandal,” said Tsubasa.

“I’ve been doing things with Miku, so I’m not sure there’s anything to lose,” said Hibiki. “I would love to have your penis inside me.” Hibiki spread her pussy apart, exposing her soft pink insides to Tsubasa. “Any time you want.”

Tsubasa gripped her cock in her hand, and approached Hibiki’s pussy. She placed the tip up against Hibiki’s labia, rubbing the head in her partner’s love juices. Tsubasa gently slid her shaft into Hibiki’s pussy, inching further forward until her cock was shoved halfway up Hibiki’s wet snatch. Squishing noises filled the room as Tsubasa pulled out, and pushed further in, gently screwing her way inside Hibiki.

“Does it hurt?” asked Tsubasa.

“It feels really good. I love the warmth of your hard dick in my stomach,” said Hibiki. “Maybe this is teamwork?”

“Hibiki, your pussy’s sucking me in,” said Tsubasa, grabbing onto Hibiki’s small, firm butt. “It’s really narrow. I don’t think I can pull out.”

“I don’t want you to,” said Hibiki. “Look.”

Hibiki’s member had grown hard again, and was scraping against the mat. Tsubasa thrust in and out of Hibiki’s pussy, slapping her waist against Hibiki’s butt. “You’re really tight. I want to feel all of me inside you.” Tsubasa gave a final push, sliding her cock into Hibiki’s pussy, all the way up to the root.

“Oh wow, Tsubasa! I’m so full of your cock!” Hibiki shouted. “This is incredible!”

“I’m going to start moving,” said Tsubasa.

“Hurry!” Hibiki shouted.

For the longest time, Tsubasa had been uncertain of the strength of her Symphogear phallus. It wasn’t as thick as Kanade’s, and didn’t have as much endurance. Ever since Kanade’s death, she had barely been able to get it up. There were times when she was in the middle of a concert and felt an erection coming on, but it subsided moments later. She was just a weapon, she wasn’t supposed to feel any sort of joy.

This new situation with Hibiki almost felt like a breath of fresh air for her. Her semen had been growing thick and sticky, like icing in a frozen tube, but the warmth of Hibiki’s pussy was squeezing it out of her. All that sexual frustration, all that desire she had felt for Kanade, it finally had an outlet to release itself.

The folds of Hibiki’s pussy were a new sensation. She was unfamiliar with these grooves, but they behaved as though someone had already been down them. It was different from Kanade, but Hibiki’s pussy had the right feeling of experience and naivete that Tsubasa’s cock yearned for. The smell coming from between her legs was exhilarating.

“Tsubasa, I can feel your cock scraping inside me,” Hibiki said, panting between breaths. “You’re doing this like a professional.”

“Hibiki, can I cum inside you?” asked Tsubasa.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to...” said Hibiki.

“You won’t, I’m sure of it!” said Tsubasa. “Hibiki, here... two years’ worth of cum. Yes!”

Tsubasa’s swollen glans spurted a rope of white cum into Hibiki’s pussy, staining her inner walls with white. It kept going, overflowing from Hibiki’s lower lips and dripping onto the floor. Tsubasa’s dick started to lose its hardness, dripping out more white juice along the way. Hibiki’s stomach was filled with a hot, gooey sensation running from her waist all the way up to her belly button. She was full of Tsubasa’s hot love, and, when her stomach felt satisfied, blew her second load of the day onto the mat.

Tsubasa slid her softening cock out of Hibiki’s cum-drenched pussy. The girls lay side by side, when Hibiki asked a question that Tsubasa had never thought she would hear again.

“Kanade taught you really well,” said Hibiki. “Did you two ever do it in your Symphogear forms? After a battle, when you were all sweaty and pumped up? Having sex in midair sounds really exciting.”

“Well... sometimes,” Tsubasa said. “Do you want to do it right now? If you’re feeling up for another round... Kanade did say her first time with her cock took a long time to cool down...”

“Why don’t you let me in your pussy this time?” asked Hibiki.

Hibiki and Tsubasa activated their Symphogear outfits and flew outside the building, towards the skies. Parts of their uniforms faded away, exposing their nipples and loins to the air. Hibiki’s butthole twitched as a cold breeze blew past. Tsubasa scanned the area to see if there were any Noise or other people around. They were safe, for now.

Tsubasa spread her legs. Her turgid cock beat with excitement, waiting for Hibiki to take her. Hibiki activated the boosters on her legs, slowing them down as she neared Tsubasa. The head of her above-average cock slid into Tsubasa’s pussy. It fit inside naturally. Almost too naturally. Tsubasa’s pussy clamped down on Hibiki’s shaft as soon as it recognized the shape. The giant swords on Tsubasa’s legs grew larger.

“Hibiki, you can cum inside me all you like,” said Tsubasa.

Hibiki lasted for as long as she could, gently pulling back in and out of Tsubasa’s pussy. She was surprised at how smooth Tsubasa was inside. The girls sang a duet of one of Tsubasa’s songs while they rocked back and forth in the air. Tsubasa remembered that when they were in Symphogear form, erections lasted longer and could endure more pleasure, and when they came, it felt like her belly was going to swell up on the spot. Hibiki filled Tsubasa’s stomach with a large amount of cum, and the two Valkyries descended to Earth in each others’ arms.


	3. The First Sound

Hibiki and Miku had been sharing a bath for as long as they could remember. Hibiki had been staying under the water longer lately, in a futile attempt to hide her new dick from Miku. Even with her foreskin, she wasn’t yet used to the hot water colliding with something so sensitive and out in the open. She knew the day would come that Miku would find out, but the odds of Miku believing she was a Symphogear, much less that being one turned her into a greater sexual being, were highly unlikely.

Miku sat on the overturned wash basin, spreading her legs in front of Hibiki. “Hibiki, look!” she said, “I’m feeling really turned on today. Do you want to do the usual?”

“I don’t know if I should get out of the bath,” said Hibiki, her voice being drowned out by the bubbles, “I’ve been really busy and sweaty lately, and I think I’m too exhausted...”

“That’s not the Hibiki I know,” said Miku, “You always want to rub pussies with me. I’ll even let you eat me out first today.” Miku spread her pussy with her fingers, revealing her squishy, springy, wet pink interior to the warm bathroom. Hibiki wasn’t sure what gloss came from Miku’s arousal, and what was simply steam from the bath coating her pussy.

Hibiki’s nipples hardened, her pussy became wet, and her cock was pulsing underneath the surface of the water. A tiny amount of precum leaked to the surface, and dissolved back into the bathtub. Miku barely noticed. Hibiki was mesmerized, staring at Miku’s pussy. She even had a thin layer of pubic hair growing there, and her sweat was caught in it, intensifying into a potent perfume that smelled like Miku.

“Sure,” Hibiki said.

She stepped out of the bath, keeping her legs crossed and her cock hidden, and pressed her hands against Miku’s soft thighs. She extended her tongue, and licked the edges of Miku’s pussy. Her secretions landed on Hibiki’s tongue, sticking to the back of her mouth. Hibiki swallowed Miku’s flavor, and her mind was filled with images of Miku’s body. The faint scent of urine present gave it a salty flavor, one that she hadn’t tasted in a while.

“It’s a bit thin. Have you been masturbating?” asked Hibiki.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do this with me,” Miku said. “I want to save my first orgasm of the day for you, but you keep running off to do things. It’s not fair.”

“I’ll make up for it,” Hibiki said, “I’ll make you cum as many times as you want.”

Miku rubbed the top of Hibiki’s head. Drops of water fell from her wet hair. “Thanks, Hibiki. You’re a good friend.”

Hibiki stuck her whole tongue inside Miku’s tight snatch. The folds of her pussy, dripping with a sticky juice, wrapped around Hibiki’s tongue, filling her mouth. Hibiki slid her tongue in and out of Miku’s pussy, toying with her clitoris. Miku rubbed her nipples while Hibiki tongued her. She could feel her body getting hotter, and her asshole twitching involuntarily. The pressure in her stomach was building up. She wanted to spray her secretions over Hibiki’s face, staining her with her scent.

Beneath her legs, Hibiki could barely control her cock. Miku’s pussy was turning her on. Her own pussy was throbbing, and drops of precum were leaking from her cock head onto the wet floor of the bathroom. Hibiki’s tongue pressed down on Miku’s clitoris, and turned the green-haired girl’s switch. Miku came. Her legs were splattered with a transparent, viscous nectar that continued spilling out of her pink blossom.

Hibiki opened her legs and fell back onto the floor, licking the last of Miku’s cum off her face. Her cock was standing straight up. Miku noticed it right away, and poked Hibiki’s staff gently. The cock bounced back and forth on her waist, twitching underneath the bright lights. “Hibiki... is this thing real?”

Hibiki closed her legs in embarrassment. “Miku, I can explain this. You’re my friend, so I wouldn’t keep secrets from you unless it was something really important, and...”

Miku smiled. “This must be one of those really high end sex toys. You got this for me? I didn’t know you cared so much. Have you ever used it before?”

“I got it broken in, just a little,” Hibiki said.

“It’s natural to do that,” Miku said, “The important thing is that Hibiki’s dick belongs to me. Here, let me warm it up a little.”

“What?” Hibiki said in shock.

Miku, shaking her butt in the air, licked her lips and went down on Hibiki’s pussy. She sucked the honey out of Hibiki’s pussy with a filthy slurping noise, gently pushing her tongue inside Hibiki’s pink folds. The pleats of Hibiki’s pussy stank of sweat and soap, giving Miku a bitter and salty flavor that proved addictive.

“Miku, what are you doing?” asked Hibiki. “You seem...” she panted, “...more into it than usual.”

“Hibiki,” said Miku curiously, “It tastes kind of like semen in here. Have you been doing something?”

“Things have been kind of leaking down there ever since I got this,” said Hibiki, “Don’t worry about it, I haven’t been doing anything like that.”

“Okay!” Miku said, “I’m not going to ignore your cute pink dick either.”

“You know how to play with one of those?” asked Hibiki.

“I’ve seen it in manga,” said Miku. She wrapped her soapy hand around Hibiki’s hard shaft, and started gently thrusting up and down. Hibiki’s precum dribbled onto her hand, covering her palm in a sticky white layer.

“Miku! Miku! I can’t hold on!” Hibiki said. “Eating your pussy made me really horny, and...”

“Don’t hold back,” said Miku, “Cum.”

Miku tickled the inside of Hibiki’s pussy with her tongue, and wound her fingers around Hibiki’s glans. With a final spurt from above and below, Hibiki’s two parts sprayed a mixture of body fluids onto Miku’s face. It landed on her hair, on her face, and on her chest. Miku slowly slid her tongue out of Hibiki’s pussy, teasing her clitoris, and finally, sucking the remainder of Hibiki’s syrupy semen out of her cock.

“Miku’s mouth... it’s so warm,” Hibiki thought, “Warmer than Tsubasa’s, even.”

“Mmm... Hibiki,” said Miku, muffled by Hibiki’s thick cock, “You taste really good. It’s so thick. Whoever made this toy is really good.”

Miku popped her mouth off Hibiki’s cock, a thin strand of saliva and cum linking her mouth to Hibiki’s urethra. Miku bent over and spread her pussy. “I’m still wet. You look like you’re getting turned on again. What do you say?”

Looking inside Miku’s pussy made Hibiki hard again. Her cock stood up, hungering to be sucked in by Miku’s snatch. Hibiki was nervous about taking her friend’s virginity, but in the back of her mind, she knew it would rather be herself than anyone else. Hibiki’s cock pushed against Miku’s wet crack, sliding open the lips. The glans pushed itself into Miku’s soft pussy, followed by the rest of the pole disappearing into Miku’s depths.

Hibiki’s body was consumed by a feeling of warmth. She knew the inside of Miku’s pussy very well, but this was the first time she felt that heat transferred to her own body. Miku was tightening around her, waving her butt back and forth to keep Hibiki’s attention. If Hibiki came now, she would disappoint Miku. Tsubasa was an exquisite, smooth pussy, but Miku’s fit her cock perfectly. Miku’s grooves brushed along Hibiki’s veins, capturing her cock in an envelope of sensation.

“Miku! This feels amazing!” Hibiki said.

“I love it,” Miku said, bouncing her hips back and forth on Hibiki’s cock, “My stomach is full of Hibiki. This feels much better than a vibrator. It’s so thick and fleshy and hot. I feel like I’ve become one with you.”

Hibiki grabbed onto Miku’s ass, and pushed her cock deeper into Miku. She loved the sound that came from the point where her cock was connected with Miku’s snatch. It was a squishy, bubbly sound, like air escaping from Miku’s pussy. It had a faint smell that Miku recognized. It was the same smell that had been in her nose moments ago, mixed with the saltiness of her own cum. She found her beat, transforming the squishing noise into a melody.

“Hibiki, don’t stop! Play with my nipples, too!” said Miku.

After squeezing Miku’s ass one more time, Hibiki reached her hands around Miku. Her breasts weren’t very big, but that only made them more sensitive. Hibiki found Miku’s small, hard, pink nipples, and squeezed the hard tips between her fingers. Miku moaned in delight, and Hibiki felt Miku’s pussy tighten up more. She tweaked Miku’s nipples back and forth. Miku’s moans layered on top of the squishing sound, pleasing the Relic parts inside of Hibiki.

“Fill me up!” Miku shouted, her waist moving up and down of its own accord, “Fill me with your love, Hibiki!”

“What if you get pregnant?” Hibiki asked through strained grunts, Miku’s pussy making her head lighter still. She wasn’t sure if her cock could get someone pregnant.

“That’s okay, it’s our baby,” said Miku, “Cum! Inside me!”

Hibiki shouted from her gut, and spurted a second, gooey burst of semen. Miku’s stomach felt hot and satisfied. Her pussy calmed down, and Hibiki’s cock slowly returned to its limp size. The girls fell beside each other on the bathroom floor. Hibiki cast her eyes at Miku’s waist, looking intently at the line of semen trickling out of Miku’s pussy.

“Do you want to do it again tomorrow? If I have time,” said Hibiki.

“Why wait until tomorrow? Let’s do it tonight,” said Miku, laughing.

Miku felt like she had been through a meteor shower. Something hot and fragmented had fallen into her personal atmosphere, setting her emotions on fire. The next day in class, when Hibiki was falling asleep in the middle of a lecture, Miku stretched her hands out beneath the desk and played with Hibiki’s rod, shaking it back and forth. This woke Hibiki up immediately, and left a stain on her panties that Miku offered to suck out during lunch.

“Tachibana!” her teacher asked, “What are you doing, dozing off during class?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been really tired lately...” Hibiki said.

“Tired from what?” her teacher replied.

“This and that...” Hibiki said.

This started a flurry of rumors among the students. Many of them were true, but Hibiki didn’t hear what they were before she dozed off into a catnap. Miku continued jiggling her friend’s cock, filling Hibiki’s panties with plenty of delicious cum for her to have later.

Yumi caught them in the hallway. Hibiki’s cock was dripping semen onto the floor, while Miku was smelling her panties, licking her urine and cum stains off with her tongue. Miku barely noticed they were there until Hibiki pointed it out.

“Two girls sneaking away to make out? Surely this is something that could only happen in an anime! You do know what a doujinshi is?” she asked.

“I’ve heard of it, but this is...” Hibiki replied.

“We’re just really good friends,” said Miku.

Hibiki’s days continued. She fought the Noise at regular intervals, with Tsubasa dragging her to the side for another round of sex. Miku desired her as well. After unlocking the sword Durandal, Hibiki found her sexual endurance had gone up a level. Tsubasa became friendlier with her after a battle where she almost used her Swan Song, and since then, their sexual relations became warmer.

Tsubasa was appreciating Hibiki not just because she had Kanade’s cock, but because it was Hibiki’s cock, filled with a unique warmth of its own.

Ryoko Sakurai had been trying to take Hibiki’s virginity since the moment she became a member of the Force, but Hibiki had been staying out of her way. It was as though Ryoko could smell when she was aroused. Hibiki thought she saw something hard sticking out underneath Ryoko’s robes, but never looked for very long. She was more concerned with escaping.

Lately, she had been wondering about Chris Yukine. She was a Symphogear user like Hibiki, but not a personable one. She felt lonely, and Hibiki wondered if she needed some help with her own penis. Every attempt to get in contact with Chris had been met with failure.


	4. The Moon-Destroying Cannon

Fine dressed lightly in her private quarters. A pair of black gloves across her arms, black stockings on her legs, a choker in a butterfly design, and a pair of high heels, that was all there was. The windows were open, exposing her nearly nude form to the outside world, but she didn’t care. She liked it this way. Skin was the human body’s conduit for pleasure, and with much of her skin exposed, she could experience pleasure on her own terms.

Her soft, plump breasts, sticky with a layer of cold sweat, rested against her chest. Her hard, round nipples were getting hard. Fine pinched her left nipple between her fingers, delighting in the gradual sensation of watching her pink tip go from soft to erect, extending out of her areola very slightly. She grabbed her other breast and lifted her nipple to her mouth, tracing her tongue around the areola. The flavor of her sweat entranced her tongue.

“Hibiki...” she whispered to herself, “It’s a shame you won’t let me taste your wonderful cock. I know everything there is about pain... and pleasure. I promise it would be over quickly.”

Fine slipped off her gloves and moved her hands down to her loins. She had been researching the Nehushtan Relic for her own purposes. Its power flowed through her veins, taking the form of a thick, huge cock upon her body. It looked just barely disproportionate to her plush body, with a swollen cock head that she kept deliberately tied up. Fine was constantly aroused, and wanted to release her cum whenever she pleased. Holding it back only made the release that much sweeter.

While she was licking her nipple, Fine moved her other hand down to her wet pussy, sticking two fingers inside her. The squishing noises from her waist echoed in the empty room. Sweat dripped between her ass cheeks, making another squeaking noise when she moved across the chair. Fine sucked her own teat, drawing the hard point towards the back of her mouth. Her pussy juice stained the chair beneath her. Fine’s cock and pussy throbbed simultaneously, approaching their climax. Fine’s face flushed bright red. Her moans reverberated back to her. She could think about nothing but sex.

Fine cummed over the table. A puddle of sweat and nectar formed on her chair, saturating her legs in a transparent layer of cum. Her cock spurted a long stream of semen onto the dining room table. Some of it was still dripping out of her cock when she finished. Fine released her breast from her mouth, letting the saliva fall off her chest and into her navel. She relaxed for a few moments in the afterglow of her masturbation, only bothering to get up when she heard a voice shouting at the other end of the corridor.

She didn’t clean herself afterwards. Cum continued dripping from her private places across the carpeted floor. She stepped onto the metal platform where a girl was being restrained. Her arms and legs had been tied down. Her short, light purple hair was messy. She hadn’t been down in hours. Fine approached the girl. She picked up her dick and held it in her delicate hand, poking it against the swollen lips of the restrained girl’s pussy.

“Did you have to masturbate where I can see you?” the girl asked disgustedly. “That’s disgusting! You’re disgusting! When I get out of here, I’m going to wail on you!”

“You can’t get out of here unless I tell you to, Chris,” said Fine, pressing her breasts up against Chris’s body. “Maybe if you took some pointers from me, you could finally learn to appreciate what your Symphogear powers have given you. You’ve been working for me for a while and I’ve yet to see you cum with your adorable little cock even once.”

Fine opened Chris’s outfit, exposing her breasts. They were average size, but Fine loved touching them and watching Chris’s expression. Chris’s clothes were pulled down to her knees, exposing her pussy and cock to the room. The feeling of her asshole coming close to cold metal was not pleasing to Chris. She wanted this to be over with, but Fine was the only person she could trust. She had to give herself into Fine’s temptations to have any hope of escape.

“I don’t like music, and I don’t like my cock,” said Chris indignantly, “I’m a girl! Why does a girl even have a penis? I didn’t agree to this... but it’s not like anybody would accept me with this thing hanging off my body.”

“I accept you, Chris,” said Fine, bending down until her eyes were at Chris’s belly button, “and you accept me. You’ve been a good girl today, so I’ll give you an orgasm. How does that sound?”

“I’m not in the mood!” said Chris.

“Your body says otherwise,” Fine said, “Look at how it’s reacting to my nipples.” Fine poked her nipples against Chris’s cock head. The limp cock slowly started to rise, positioning itself between Fine’s cleavage. Fine wrapped her bosom around the hot shaft, squeezing it gently. Precum dribbled out of the glans and onto her breasts. Fine scooped it up with her fingers and tasted it.

“That’s filthy!” said Chris.

“It tastes delicious,” said Fine. “You should try it.” Fine kissed Chris without warning. Their tongues overlapped, and the salty taste of Chris’s own cum entered her mouth. Fine returned to her previous position, and squeezed Chris’s dick between her tits yet again. She slid her breasts up and down Chris’s dick, enjoying her moans as Chris struggled to resist orgasm.

“Your pussy’s loving it, too,” said Fine. “You’re a naughty little girl. I’m glad there’s another Symphogear user around. Later tonight I may even let you use my pussy.”

“I don’t want your pussy!” said Chris. “I... oh... This isn’t good. I feel like I’m going to cum soon.”

Fine stopped moving her breasts. She gently caressed her heavy breasts, moving them away from Chris’s cock. Now all she had to massage her was the cold air of the machinery. Chris fell limp, panting heavily. She whimpered under her breath. “Why would you do that? It’s cold.”

“I thought you didn’t want to cum,” said Fine, “Maybe you are disloyal to me. If that’s the case, I can’t have you using my body.”

“Let me cum... just this once,” said Chris. “It was warm between your breasts.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” said Fine.

Chris’s cock was enveloped in Fine’s sweaty chest. Fine bent her head down and licked Chris’s urethra, drawing out a small amount of the precum that was inside. She kissed the glans, and delighted as Chris’s cock returned to the erect, veiny, throbbing form it had been in moments prior. Fine held Chris’s shaft in her mouth, mumbling something about cumming as much as she pleased.

Chris shot a sticky load into Fine’s mouth. With a devilish smirk in her eye, Fine let the gathered cum drip from her mouth and back onto her breasts. She smeared it around with her fingers, taking in every moment of Chris’s orgasmic face. Fine swallowed some of the cum on her fingers, rubbing her stomach as she felt it travel down her throat. This was the first time Chris had came in a while. Her release was thick and full of flavor, the aftertaste remaining on her tongue long after she had gulped it down.

“I love it,” said Fine. “You produce sweet cum. You should do it more often. For satisfying me like that, I think I need to give you a reward.”

“You already got to see my face, what else do you want?” asked Chris.

Fine unhooked Chris from her straps. A barrier of energy prevented Chris from escaping, and Fine tied her up once more. Her legs were spread apart, exposing her asshole to the vast chamber. Fine opened up Chris’s pussy and gathered her love juices on her fingers. She separated and closed her index and middle fingers. Strands of pussy juice dripped between her fingers.

“You cum really thickly, no matter where it’s from,” said Fine. “Swallowing your cum made me hard. I want to stick it inside you to calm it down again. I promise I’ll treat you gently.”

“Be careful with my pussy,” said Chris. She heavily sighed. “I’m already wet, so go ahead and get it over with.”

“When did I ever say I would put it in your pussy?” said Fine, laughing, “Your asshole’s been twitching. It looks tighter and hotter and more my style. Let’s become one.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Chris sneered.

Fine opened up Chris’s ass cheeks, and spread the secretions from inside her pussy on the ring of her anus. It was warm, compared to the cold machine behind her. Chris shivered. She felt the slimy substance dripping into her asshole. She squealed, and turned around. Fine’s cock, outfitted with its elastic ring, was bigger, longer and harder than it normally was. Fine licked her lips, and stepped closer to Chris’s ass.

Fine pressed her glans against Chris’s anus. The cock head gently slid into her butthole, spreading it apart into a dark circle. The underside of the glans, pushed forward by the lube, slid into Chris’s rear, followed by Fine pushing the rest of her dick deep inside Chris’s bowels. It was hot and tight inside her. The smooth, red insides of Chris’s ass massaged her cock, filling her head with a hot spark. Fine cooed, creeping Chris out further still.

“Your filthy ass is all mine,” said Fine seductively. “I’m going to start moving.”

“It’s too big, too hot,” Chris said, “I feel you in my stomach.”

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” asked Fine.

Fine pumped her cock in and out of Chris’s ass. Her thighs slapped against Chris’s cheeks while she slid through the light brown hole. Chris’s pussy dripped small drops of its tasty juices onto the metal floor, each drop hitting the floor with a tinny sound. Fine smacked Chris on her ass, and her butthole became tighter still for a moment. Fine’s cock leaked thin precum out of its bright red head, smearing it across the bottom of Chris’s insides.

“I’m going to cum inside you,” said Fine. “Your ass is so tight there’s no way I can’t.”

“Please...” Chris panted. “Finish it. I can’t take much more.”

Fine spanked Chris, leaving a bright red hand mark on her butt cheek. She slid her cock out, all the way up to her glans, and then thrust it back in all at once. Chris screamed. With every push of Fine’s cock up her butt, she felt hot and constipated for a moment, only for it to pass as the iron shaft slid back towards her anus. Her body flushed red, with beads of sweat dripping down rapidly.

“Remember, you work for me,” Fine said. “I want to fill you up!”

Fine’s cock squirted a thick blast of semen into Chris’s rear. Fine pulled out her cock as it became limper and softer. Chris’s asshole had been spread open. It trembled as thought it was breathing. Fine’s semen dripped out of Chris’s asshole, passing by her pussy on its way down to the metal floor.

Her body had been exhausted to its limit. Chris’s eyes carried a blank expression; her mind wandered to find a thought. The heat in her body lowered back to normal. She felt numb. From between Chris’s open legs, a tinkling stream of golden urine pelted against the metal floors, coalescing into a puddle with her nectar, sweat and Fine’s cum.

“Somebody... save me...” Chris thought.

Fine walked away without a word. Chris stared down at her legs, resenting her cock for giving into Fine’s demands. She couldn’t even masturbate, because Fine would hear her, leading into another round of rough sex. The power of Ichi-Baal would show itself eventually, but Chris would be no match for her employer.


	5. First Love Song

Chris woke up in a cold sweat. The pain from her battle with Fine could still be felt in her body. Every moment was a battle for her, so when she awoke, in an unfamiliar place, wrapped in a warm blanket, with someone tending to her needs, it scared her to the core. Someone being nice to her again; surely, it was another ruse.

“Good, you woke up,” said Miku with a smile. “You were soaked, so I changed your outfit.”

Chris looked down at her body. She was wearing Miku’s gym uniform, with the letters for “Kohinata” stretched out by her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra beneath this, making her nipples scratch against the fabric. Small jolts of pleasure ran through her body when she moved. Chris stood up instinctively, furious at Miku for getting this close to her.

“Nobody asked you!” Chris cast her glance downward. Her cock was stiff. She had briefly noticed the sheets were poking upward when she awoke, but she thought it was her knee. “Wh-what?” she said.

Miku tried to look away, but she kept seeing Chris’s fleshy rod out of the corner of her eye. It was the one part of her that hadn’t been bruised in the fight. It was bouncing without being touched, and a bit of precum was leaking from the glans. Miku crawled over to Chris’s side, and licked the underside of her shaft. Chris trembled, but the wet, soft feeling of Miku’s tongue against her erection was too good for her to say no.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Chris asked.

“I have a friend who was going through the same thing,” said Miku quietly, “You’ll never be able to calm down if I can’t tend to it. If it starts hurting, let me know.”

Miku gently maneuvered her tongue around Chris’s cock, licking the drops of sweat that had formed on the patch of skin between her dick and her pussy. Chris’s pussy was just as wet. The smell coming from her body was powerful, enough to make Miku’s nipples stand up beneath her shirt. She placed Chris’s cock in her mouth, and wrapped her warm lips around the glans. Her tongue poked at Chris’s glans, coating the cock head in a thick layer of saliva.

“You’re really taking your time with this,” Chris said.

“Sucking someone off...” Miku said, her mouth filled the throbbing member, “...is something you have to work at. If you do it too quickly, neither person will leave satisfied. That’s what I thought, at least.”

Miku took the dick in her mouth, pushing her lips all the way down to the root, and then sliding back up. Chris’s veins shone through a shiny layer of saliva. The slurping noise coming from Miu’s mouth was loud and vulgar, but Chris was pleased to hear it. There was a certain harmony in how Miku administered her healing tongue. Miku mumbled something. Chris understood it as Miku saying she could cum anytime she wanted.

Chris grabbed the sides of Miu’s head, and let her cock juice fly into Miku’s mouth. A thick wad of cum spread itself across the back of Miku’s mouth, dripping onto her tongue. Miku sucked out more semen from the still hard dick, letting the salty flavor stay on her tongue. When her mouth was full, Miku swallowed it all with a loud gulp. Some of the cum dripped off the sides of her mouth. Miku wiped it with the sleeve of her uniform, and looked up at Chris with a smile.

After Miku had finished washing Chris’s back, not saying anything about the bruises, she noticed Chris was still erect. Miku pulled away the sheets. She told Chris to lie down, and let her handle the rest. Miku dropped her skirt and her panties to the floor. She straddled Chris, and lowered the squelching lips of her soaked pussy onto Chris’s hard cock. Chris sighed at the warmth of Miku’s pussy wrapping around her.

“This is... different...” she thought, “It’s not restraining at all. It’s warm and loving.”

Miku bounced her hips on top of Chris’s dick. She had never done the cowgirl position with Hibiki. As her ass smacked against Chris’s waist, she could see the feeling of pleasure on Chris’s face. Her pussy was full of a hot, hard cock that yearned to release itself into her pink depths. Miku moaned as Chris thrust up her pussy, rubbing against her folds. Juices dripped out of Miku’s pussy, falling onto Chris’s cock, and then the floor.

“Do you...” Chris said, her cock growing larger inside Miku, “...want me to cum inside you?”

“You’re a nice person. I want you to cum inside me,” said Miku.

Chris unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Miku. Her hard nipples pressed up against Miku’s. The fabric and the girls’ overlapping nipples only made Miku tighter. Her pussy squeezed around Chris’s cock, ready to milk her dry. Chris gave a final thrust, and cummed inside Miku. Semen continued dripping out of Chris’s cock head, pouring into Miku’s belly. Miku could feel it inside her, sloshing around warmly.

“I think you’re satisfied,” Miku said.

“Sex can be this good?” Chris asked, sliding her cock out of Miku. “I thought it was something you did to assert your power.”

“When it’s done between friends, it’s a wonderful experience,” said Miku. “I haven’t been able to do it with the person dearest to me for some time, but your cock felt really good. You can make a lot of people happy with it.”

“Don’t say things like that!” said Chris while looking away, trying to hide her shame from the girl atop her waist.

The two girls wiped up, and Chris changed back into her clothes. When Miku’s new friend left to fight the Noise, Miku sat there, looking out the window, rubbing her stomach. The feeling of Chris’s warm cream inside her was going to last for some time. Just the way she wanted it.

* * *

Hibiki, Miku and Tsubasa were having a girls’ day out. After an almost deadly fight with the Noise, this was a much needed break, and a chance to see a side of Tsubasa that Hibiki wasn’t sure existed. Near the end of their day, they came to a karaoke box, where Tsubasa was going to perform enka, a desire she hadn’t been able to act on for some time.

Hibiki and Miku clapped along with her performance. When the song ended, Hibiki walked behind Miku and locked the door to the room. She dimmed the lights, leaving only the faint glow of the screen on. Tsubasa titled her head and curiously stared at her. “Hibiki, what are you trying to do?” she asked.

“These rooms are soundproof, and as long as we’re paying, we can use these rooms for whatever we want,” said Hibiki. “This is your day, so Miku and I are going to do something special for you.”

“How long have you girls been planning this?” asked Tsubasa.

“Since this morning,” said Hibiki.

Hibiki dropped her trousers and pulled out her panties, exposing her rigid cock to the karaoke room. Miku stripped and set her clothes on the table. She spread her pussy apart with her legs, showing Tsubasa her walls, dripping with a transparent, sticky soup. Hibiki pulled Tsubasa’s pants down, shouting out “Ta-da!”. Tsubasa’s flaccid cock hung on her body. Miku looked at it fascinatedly.

“This is the idol Tsubasa Kanazari’s dick!” said Hibiki, “It doesn’t look like much now, but you should see it when it’s really hard and long and thick. Tsubasa has a beautiful cock.”

“Let me warm you up a bit,” said Miku. She held Tsubasa’s cock head in her mouth, and let her drool slide over the shaft. She moved her mouth across the rod, and Tsubasa slowly became hard, filling up her mouth. Her cock became hot. The tip of the glans touched the top of Miku’s mouth.

“It’s beautiful,” said Miku.

“I told you,” Hibiki said, “Tsubasa’s been shoving this inside me a lot. Don’t worry, Tsubasa, you don’t have to do anything. I’m going to put it in your pussy, and Miku will let you use hers. You have done 3P before, right?”

“Well... no,” said Tsubasa.

“This is my first time, too,” said Hibiki. “I can’t... wait!”

Hibiki pushed her glans against Tsubasa’s pussy, and with a powerful thrust, stuck it deep inside her pink slit. Tsubasa’s body heated up, and her nipples puffed out. Kanade’s cock was inside her again, and now that she knew she was no longer a weapon, she could enjoy it further still. Hibiki’s slender body and developing breasts pressing up against her back, contrasting with her large cock shoved deep inside her pussy... it was magical.

“Don’t forget about me,” Miku said.

Miku backed her pussy onto Tsubasa’s cock. She was surprised at the size. It was smaller than Hibiki’s, but a little longer. Miku’s pussy swallowed the glans immediately, and she thrust the shaft inside her, stopping just before she reached the base. Miku groaned, “Tsubasa... I’m not sure I can fit it all in me.”

“You don’t need to!” said Tsubasa.

“It’s okay... I can take it!” Miku said, giving her butt one final push. All of Tsubasa’s shaft was inside her, grinding against her pink, squishy pleated snatch. Miku moaned, and wiped some of the sweat off her body.

“It really went all the way in,” said Tsubasa, “Are you alright?”

“This feels really good,” said Miku, shaking her ass back and forth, “I’m ready for you to start moving.”

Hibiki grabbed hold of Tsubasa’s finely toned ass, and Tsubasa in turn grabbed Miku’s rump. She squeezed Miku’s cheeks, watching the flesh move between her fingers. Tsubasa pushed her cock into Miku’s pussy, drawing Hibiki forward at the same time. Hibiki’s dick slid further into Tsubasa, grinding against her sides. Tsubasa moved backward, and her ass pushed against Hibiki’s groin. Miku felt a momentary emptiness as Tsubasa’s cock lifted itself out of her pussy, the glans nearing her lips once again.

“Hibiki....” Tsubasa said, “This isn’t good enough. I want more.”

Tsubasa lowered the neckline of her outfit, exposing her lacy bra. Hibiki pushed the underwear upwards, pinching Tsubasa’s nipples. She rolled the pink nubs around in her fingers, squeezing her digits around Tsubasa’s areola. Hibiki loved the texture of Tsubasa’s nipples. They were smooth, with a few well placed bumps to massage her fingers. Her nipples became as big and stiff as a pencil eraser. Hibiki continued massaging them.

The microphone continued vibrating on the table. Tsubasa held it to her lips. Her moans escaped, making the amplifiers and the microphone vibrate with a soft hum. The black grip, its metallic gray head barely visible in the dim room, was held up to Miku’s exposed anus. Miku squealed as the vibrations hit her asshole. Her pussy squeezed around Tsubasa’s cock even tighter, and Tsubasa’s pussy tightened around Hibiki.

The girls rocked back and forth within each others’ bodies. They could hear each others’ heartbeats, and the throbbing of their enlarged cocks. Hibiki panted from her position in the back. “I can’t hold it much longer! I want to cum!” she said.

“Your cock... makes me want to cum, too,” said Tsubasa, “Is Miku really alright with me shooting inside her?”

“It’s an honor to receive an idol’s semen,” said Miku. “Give me all you’ve got.”

Hibiki came into Tsubasa’s pussy, filling her stomach with her thick, syrupy seed. Tsubasa’s cock burst shortly after, staining Miku’s pink pussy walls with another coating of white. The chain of girls fell apart. Tsubasa and Miku reclined on the couch, letting the cum drip out of their pink snatches. Hibiki slumped against the wall, shaking the last drops of semen out of her softening cock.

“That was awesome!” Hibiki said, “What do you think, Miku? Tsubasa’s not just an awesome singer, she’s really great at sex, too.”

“I’m not that great...” said Tsubasa.

“Don’t be shy, you really stirred me up. I think my pussy caught most of it...” said Miku. “This has been a wonderful day.”

* * *

The final battle with Fine had tested the Symphogear powers to their limit. Fueled by Hibiki’s desire to win, the Relics had unlocked a new level of power previously unheard of. The suits took on a hue of white, making the three users angelic in appearance. Clearing through an army of Noise became easy. Not even destroying a fragment of the moon could kill them. They floated back to Earth, carried by the wind and protected by their suits. Most of their energy had been exhausted, but the little that hadn’t left them in a noticeably aroused state.

“Chris... Tsubasa...” Hibiki said, looking to her left and right, “You’re really stiff.”

“Look at yourself,” said Chris. “You’re probably the biggest of all of us.”

Hibiki’s orange Symphogear suit had the outline of a thick erection visible beneath it. Her nipples were poking through the material, and Hibiki was noticing her sweat riding into the crack between her ass cheeks. Hibiki rubbed her plump shaft with her hand, feeling the gentle motions of her fingers across the veins.

The trio of Valkyries activated their boosters. They hovered in the air, out of sight from any human eyes. Parts of their suits dissolved into nothingness. Their breasts bounced free, and their nipples hardened upon exposure to the air. The crotches vanished next, followed by the backs.

“Tsubasa...” Hibiki said.

“What?” asked Tsubasa, blushing.

“You look even sexier than normal. Remember the first time we did this?” asked Hibiki. Tsubasa recalled the rough yet airy sensation of flying through the air, with Hibiki’s cock kissing the inside of her pussy.

“Thanks,” Tsubasa said.

“I don’t care how we do this, I just want to get started,” said Chris. “Sex after a battle must feel incredible.”

Hibiki hovered below Chris. She pushed the shaft into her mouth while teasing Chris’s urethra with her tongue. Hibiki stroked Chris’s pussy lips with her fingers, making sure all of her was attended to. “I haven’t given very many blowjobs before. Does this feel good?” asked Hibiki.

“It feels great,” said Chris. “Don’t stop. My cock... my pussy... I hope no one can hear me...”

Hibiki spun around in midair until she and Chris were in a sixty nine position. Chris took Hibiki’s cock into her own mouth. It was even bigger up close. Chris’s mouth widened to take the glans. The rest of the shaft gently inched its way into Chris’s mouth. Her saliva dripped onto the shaft. She wasn’t sure how to respond to the flavor. It was sweaty, and salty, and tasted a little of pee. There was something else in it that she couldn’t place, but was distinctly Hibiki.

Tsubasa drifted beneath Chris. She gripped her cock between her fingers. Her gloves, made of a microfiber-like material, were as tough as anything in this world, but soft enough to not aggravate her sensitive dick. She gently plucked Hibiki’s fingers out of Chris’s pussy, licking the built up dollop of secretions on the tip of her fingers.

“This is a really good flavor,” she said, “I wonder if it’ll taste as good as Hibiki’s.”

“Hibiki did bring us together,” said Chris. “You guys...” she took Hibiki’s dick out of her mouth, wiping off the saliva. “...are really making me feel loved.” The missile-toting angel slurped Hibiki’s cock back into her mouth, teasing the rounded, throbbing cockhead with a gentle sweep of her tongue.

Tsubasa thrust her cock deep into Chris’s pussy. Chris felt warm and squishy. She wasn’t as narrow inside as Hibiki. She was producing more pussy juices, soaking Tsubasa’s cock in the wetness of her folds. Tsubasa thrust deeper into Chris’s pussy, approaching the mouth of her womb. Chris moaned ecstatically; her hot breath crossed the head of Hibiki’s cock. The member, which felt as hard and long as Durandal in Chris’s mouth, bumped up against her cheek, making its outline visible.

Hibiki sucked on Chris’s cock feverishly. A tiny bit of precum had dribbled out. Hibiki took it onto her tongue, and wrapped the mixture of saliva and pre-ejaculate back onto the cock it came from, slathering Chris’s shaft in her own juices. The deep, strong smell of Hibiki’s pussy was flowing directly into Chris’s nose. She took a deep breath, letting the scent of Hibiki fill her head. Her mind buzzed with sensation, turning pure white and numb.

Tsubasa squeezed Chris’s ass. She glanced at Hibiki. To the surprise of both of them, Chris, overwhelmed with sexual desire, came before either of them was prepared. Her cock blew its load inside Hibiki’s mouth, covering her lips in thick, white cum. Her pussy dripped over Tsubasa’s cock. Stray drops of love nectar fell to the Earth below like rain.

“That’s unfair!” said Tsubasa. “At least I don’t have to hold back now.”

Tsubasa pumped her groin against Chris. Her fleshy sword, sheathed inside Chris’s pussy, came moments later, spraying a creamy rope of cum into her snatch. Hibiki ejaculated at the same time, spraying the back of Chris’s mouth with her cock juice. The ultimate power of the Symphogear had given rise to the ultimate sexual desire. Semen and honey fell towards the ground, dripping from the girls slowly and calmly.

“I can’t believe you came first,” said Hibiki.

“Your cum is still in my stomach. Someone of your size is packing down there,” said Chris, pulling a drop of semen out of her hair.

“I’m glad I have someone else I can count on. You’re both great partners,” said Tsubasa.

They linked hands in mid-air. The sun broke through the clouds and shone upon their limp, satisfied, still dripping cocks. As long as there is music in the world, there will be love and sex too. That is what these Valkyries fight for. To protect each other, and the ones they love. A swan song may never be heard, but their voices, reaching to the heavens, will echo at the climax. All the power in their bodies is released to bring joy, to themselves and others.


End file.
